


Some Things Don’t Change

by spoilerknowsbest



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Pre-New 52 - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilerknowsbest/pseuds/spoilerknowsbest
Summary: Steph is back from the dead, but not everyone is used to it. Inspired by a hilarious anon someone else that also loved Stephanie received back in the day.





	Some Things Don’t Change

Stephanie hadn’t been back long before Tim took her off with him to Titan Tower. She was support, she knew her job, and it would be nice to see some of her friends that probably still thought she was dead. As they took off, she cringed as her cell vibrated and earned her a look from Tim.

“Who has your number already?”

“Mom.”

Well, he couldn’t argue with that. Her mom had been just as out of the loop as he had with her fake death experience. It still felt strange, he still didn’t know what to do with her. But she was Steph and he could at least trust her to be there for him with what he had to do.

Tim glanced over as she seemed to be more listening to her mom than talking to her. “Uh huh.” “Yeah, Mom, I know.” “Look, it’s not for long, okay?” There was a longer silence this time and he couldn’t make out what she was saying, but he could hear her voice was raised. He really didn’t want to get Steph in trouble already.

“No! I’m actually…uh, with Tim. You know, that nice guy you liked when he came over a couple of times?” He didn’t know how great of an idea it was to say that, but he smiled a bit, glad that she liked him. Stephanie choking on her own laughter made him pause. So, her mom didn’t like him?

“Tim?” Tim glanced over again, clearly stiffer and Stephanie’s giggling didn’t help even a little. “My mom is telling you to use protection.” She looked away and the confusion on Tim’s face didn’t register yet. “Yeah, Mom, love you, too, I’ll see you soon.”

“Your mom knows you go out still?” He asked the minute she hung up.

Stephanie cracked up again, having to physically hold his sides. “Not that kind of protection, Boy Virgin!” The color of red Tim’s face hit was closer to his uniform than she’d seen in years. “Glad to see some things don’t change.” Steph leaned over and pecked his cheek, still giggling wildly at his discomfort.

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems familiar, I used to roleplay as Stephanie Brown on tumblr years ago and figured I might as well scoot stuff over. If you were around the scene 2012-2014 or so and knew stephwillspoilyou, that would be me.


End file.
